Shadows and Love
by Vampire zelda
Summary: En un castillo donde reina la noche un príncipe se atreve a enamorarse de un mortal, las consecuencias La muerte
1. Chapter 1

Shadows and Love

Se dice que en un reino más lejano que Hyrule existe un reino en el cual nunca amanece, es un reino donde todo está cubierto por la noche, muchos viajeros cuentan una leyenda y una advertencia.

En la noche cual cálida caricia de la luna se esconde un castillo de sombras reinado por un rey negro y su descendencia, nunca vistos, desconocidos hasta estos tiempos, reliquias y oro encontraras en este reino, todas las maravillas que puede desear un simple mortal, hubo un mortal, un rey, que desafío las leyes de este castillo oscuro y lo pago muy caro pues cada año cuando la nieve cubriese las fronteras de este castillo oscuro 5 ciudadanos de este rey habían de ser entregados al castillo oscuro a cambio de un poder no conocido hasta entonces, ese poder se llama la trifuerza.

Han pasado 10,000 años la historia se convirtió en leyenda pero los sacrificios no han parado cada invierno 5 ciudadanos escogidos son llevados a las puertas del castillo oscuro el cual más tarde recibiría el nombre de Valaquia debido al nombre del rey de este castillo Vlad Alucard.

Nuestra historia empieza en el bello castillo de Hyrule donde la princesa Zelda de Hyrule esta contemplando las bastas montañas de Hyrule. La princesa de Hyrule no es solo la mujer más bella del reino si no también una mercancía muy valiosa que su padre planea intercambiar por unas legiones que se le han ofrecido a cambio de un arreglo matrimonial con el país vecino Zaibach famoso por su tecnología superior, el rey de este país desea a la princesa sin embargo la princesa no lo ama, esta noche sucederá algo que no estaba en los planes del rey de Hyrule, pero tampoco en los de la princesa.

Era de noche y todo estaba listo en el salón para la cena, Zelda arribo con su protectora Impa. Para tomar su lugar en la mesa

Zelda: Padre quiero decirte que no pienso casarme con el rey de Zaibach

Rey Leon: pero hija es joven y apuesto además esto ayudaría mucho al reino y su futuro rey tu hermano.

Zelda: padre no quiero… esas legiones no son tan importante Hyrule nunca ha ido a la guerra por favor desiste, Zaibach tiene tantas legiones porque siempre esta en guerra robando y saqueando pueblos pero sabe que jamás tocaría Hyrule por la trifuerza.

Rey León: He dicho que te casaras y lo haras!! (Levantándose y abofeteando a su hija)

Zelda salió corriendo del salón ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Zelda sabía que tenía que escapar pero como todas las murallas eran tan altas y aunque lograra traspasarlas sabía que no llegaría lejos sin ayuda. Pero ella sabía que podía hacerlo esta misma noche, pues su padre esta noche como todos los inviernos no estaría, esta noche y en este día especial escapare se decía así misma corrió a la sala de los tesoros y tomo cuanto pudo sabia que necesitaba dinero y también necesitaba ropas de viaje así que fue a robarlas al cuarto de su hermano donde tomo una camisa y pantalones que ya no le quedaban a su hermano y salió rápidamente con sigilo para que nadie la pudiese ver milagrosamente se encontró con su caballo blanco y la puerta semi abierta sabia que eso no era coincidencia y que su guardiana la había ayudado teniendo todas las provisiones listas se adentro a lo más profundo de los bosque de Hyrule donde cabalgo y cabalgo sin rumbo nunca había salido de palacio pero siempre había querido ir mas allá de las montañas, durante el viaje hacia pequeñas paradas para conseguir comida en los poblados y para que su caballo descansara siempre escuchando los relatos del castillo de Valaquia. Zelda sabía que no podría entrar a ese castillo pero solo verlo por fuera no sonaba tan mal, aunque pensaba mejor cambiar de dirección e irse a otro castillo o embarcarse hacia otro continente.

Esa noche los guardias del castillo de Hyrule le estaban siguiendo la pista a Zelda, ella los vio a lo lejos y sin pensarlo dos veces salió huyendo a todo galope entre la tormenta de nieve corría y corria el caballo blanco que casi era invisible dentro de la tormenta pero eso momento se escucho un ruido atroz y zelda salió volando hasta caer en la nieve ella quiso levantarse rápidamente pero su cuerpo le dolía y fue cuando vi su caballo partido en dos.

Zelda grito como nunca lo había hecho pero su grito se vio sofocado por una sombra la cual le quito el sentido del habla podía ver sus ojos negros sobre ella listos para el asecho sabia que moriría en ese instante, la criatura se abalanzo sobre de ella y le dijo ¿Qué hace una linda niña como tú por aquí? Me gustas, tu aroma creo que te comeré pero antes me divertiré un poco contigo quieres? Zelda estaba totalmente atemorizada tendría el mismo destino que su caballo lo sabía. Su depredador se proponía atacarla pero en ese entonces apareció un joven con los ojos tan azules que provocan un poco de miedo.

Joven: Suéltala idiota que no vez que es una princesa de Hyrule

Depredador: Discúlpeme su majestad no volverá a suceder

Joven: eso espero por tu bien

Zelda continuaba en la nieve sabía que no le esperaba nada bueno sabía que estaba en el reino de Valaquia y que nunca regresaría a su hogar pues los que llegaban a este reino jamás regresaban.

El joven tomo a zelda y la cargo avanzaron tan rápido que ella no se dio cuenta con la velocidad que iba pero vio las enormes puertas del castillo… Zelda jamás volvería a Hyrule.

Hola a todos este es otro fic :P sé que no he terminado los otros pero… me surgió esto y pues no me pude negar a dejar esta historia en mi mente jejeje porfis dejen un cometario para saber que opinan


	2. Chapter 2 La puerta

Capítulo II: La puerta

Zelda se encontraba en la entrada de reino de Valaquia asustada entre los brazos de aquel joven que parecía ser de la realeza, Zelda lo miro con cautela al joven y pregunto

Zelda: puedo volver? No le diré nada a nadie por favor solo déjame ir.

Joven: Lo siento pero eso no pasara nunca.

Al decir las últimas palabras se escucho el abrir de la puerta y revelo a gente que residía dentro del castillo pero más que personas parecían seres míticos todos con la piel pálida cual hoja de papel, rasgos muy refinados perfectos, algunos con ojos negros, otros con ojos azules muy profundos, todos vestían de negro, parecía un funeral. El joven dejo a Zelda de pie sobre el lumbral de la puerta, todos parecían examinarla ella solo temblaba de miedo, hasta que uno de ellos se aproximo el cual era muy alto con cabellera negra y ojos azules y rojos, con una corona plateada y su larga capa negra, examino a zelda cuidadosamente, zelda pensaba que él debería ser su rey o líder.

Rey: Princesa de Hyrule por haber violado las leyes y haberte adentrado en este territorio jamás volverás a tu reino serás un ciudadano más de este reino y no intentes escapar ya que considera esto como una oportunidad para que conserves la vida. (Señalando hacia el joven que la había traído) llévala a sus nuevos aposentos en la ciudadela, estará al cuidado de Ralis, te veo después hijo.

Link tomo a Zelda una vez más entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta la ciudadela, Zelda noto que las personas vestidas de negro entraron rápidamente al castillo, caminaron lento hasta la parte trasera del castillo negro para llegar a unas inmensas puertas doradas tan altas, la luz deslumbro a Zelda y puedo ver algo muy diferente, una civilización rodeada por unas bastas montañas, el sol resplandeciendo en el horizonte, casas hermosas y blancas con tejas rojas y gente como ella con color en las mejillas y alegres y una fuente en el centro de esta capsula de civilización.

Link: (link bajo a zelda) vamos a la fuente tenemos que hablar

Zelda: si… (al pasar por las calles de la ciudadela notaba que la gente le hacía reverencia a link)

Al llegara a la fuente se sentaron y con calma link le tomo la mano a Zelda.

Link: escúchame con atención. Hace mucho tiempo cuando mi especie es decir… sabes que somos diferentes

Zelda: si pude notarlo

Link: Bien veras te contare una historia

Hace mucho tiempo cuando Hyrule no era más que un pequeño poblado muy pobre, nosotros buscábamos alimento, su primer rey se adentro a nuestros dominios y nos ofreció un trato muy razonable 5 de sus ciudadanos a cambio de la paz y que no acabáramos con más vidas, mi padre quedo conmovido por la acción pues nunca nadie nos había propuesto tan loable solución a nuestros problemas, asi que aceptamos el trato pero no podíamos dejar esta fuente de aliemto sin protección por eso le dimos la trifuerza es solo una minima parte del poder que nos fue otorgado antes de que el tiempo fuera tiempo.

Zelda: disculpa me quieres decir que ustedes se alimentan de nosotros.

Link: si… en un principio, hoy en día variamos nuestra alimentación con ganado y otros animales claro la sangre humana solo es para la realeza nosotros ya no podemos vivir sin ella hemos vivido demasiado pero eso lo entenderás en tu estadía con nosotros.

Zelda: que será permanente… (con suma tristeza en tus ojos)

Link: al menos ya no tendrás que casarte a la fuerza…

Zelda: como lo sabes?

Link: sabes a mí me gusta ir mucho a Hyrule, voy de vez en cuando cada 10 o 15 años… es uno de mis placeres, salir temporadas de aquí

Zelda: por favor podrías decirle a mi protectora impa y mi hermano que estoy bien aunque no les digas donde por favor… podrías decirles que me embarque a un nuevo continente y que no volveré, por favor ayúdame… yo hare lo que me pidas…

Link: tendría que pensarlo, tal vez quieras ser mi invitada… dile a Railys que te explique ese término si aceptas considerare lo que me pides… mira ahí viene Ralys.

Se aproximaba un hombre alto de cabello largo y negro de bellos ojos grises

Ralys: su majestad… (haciendo una reverencia)

Link: Ella es Zelda princesa de Hyrule es nueva aquí y he decidido que viva en tu casa después de todo es pariente tuya, nos veremos pronto

Link desapareció tan rápido que Zelda no supo cuando desapareció

Ralys: te doy la bienvenida todo esto te parecerá muy extraño pero la verdad es que un lugar muy bello para vivir

Zelda: que dices? Estamos encerrados como ganado, ellos solo se alimentan de nosotros estas loco?

Ralys: es verdad pero toma en cuenta que ellos nos protegen y piden muy poca sangre humana además nunca nos han lastimado, solo cuando alguien comete un delito grave.

Zelda: (zelda no sabía que pensar y sin querer las palabras salieron de su boca) Que es ser la invitada del príncipe?

Ralys: por ningún motivo aceptes esa proposición es el termino que utilizan ellos para… (hubo un breve silencio)

Zelda: por favor dímelo…

Ralys: veras los invitados de la realeza son las personas que han cometido algún delito y estas son llevadas ante ellos y ellos bueno se convierten en su alimento, el invitado que he conocido que ha durado más con ellos ha sido de un año, así que no lo hagas o morirás.

Zelda: pero debo decirle a mi hermano y a mi guardiana que estoy bien y que no me busquen mas.

Ralys: Asi que es por eso… ahora comprendo el príncipe solo te pidió eso para que no insistieras mas con el tema.

Zelda estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos

Aceptara Zelda ser la invitada de Link? No lo se jjajajajaj, una disculpa de antemano he andado en exámenes, asi por favor sean pacientes espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y me dejen un comentario bye bye


	3. Chapter 3 Nuevo Hogar

Capítulo III: Nuevo hogar

Ralis y Zelda caminaron largo trecho por las pintorescas casas, y por el mercado donde pudo observar a tres bellas jóvenes vestidas de blanco todas hermosas y con unos extraños anillos de color rojo.

Zelda: quienes son esas mujeres tan hermosas vestidas de blanco?

Ralis: ellas tienen muchos nombres entre ellos las cortesanas de la realeza

Zelda: Quieres decir que ellos y ellas…

Ralis: Así es también tienen instintos humanos

Zelda sin pensar pregunto: El príncipe Link tiene consorte?

Ralis: No… el príncipe no tiene consortes humanas si a esto te refieres

Zelda: pero ellas, las obligan?

Ralis soltó tremenda risa: claro que no! Ellas están con ellos por su propia voluntad aunque hay una cuarta consorte que nunca se le ve por aquí vive cerca del lago, nunca se le ve por aquí al parecer él es muy celoso.

Zelda: y nadie va a visitarla?

Ralis: No y es mejor así.

Zelda: porque?

Ralis: porque ella fue mi hija y para mi está muerta, no quiero hablar más de ello.

Zelda: Lo siento…

Ralis: no te preocupes mira ya llegamos.

Zelda y Ralis llegaron a una casa muy grande con tejas rojas y blancas paredes, era muy bella salida de un cuento de hadas

Ralis: Ven pasa, tu cuarto será el de el balcón que da a la plaza principal, con nosotros vive mi pequeña hija Saria y mi hijo Raven. Mi hija es la encargada de hacer todo en la casa.

Zelda interrumpiendo: yo podría ayudarla si usted me lo permite.

Ralis: Si, muchas gracias y mi hijo me ayuda a poner todo en orden llámame tío después de todo somos parientes.

Zelda: es que no entiendo como alguien de la realeza esta aquí.

Ralis: es una triste historia pero te la contare en otro momento, ahora ve a cambiarte en el cuarto que vas a ocupar hay vestidos y todo lo necesario.

Zelda: muchas gracias por dejarme quedar con ustedes.

Ralis: No te preocupes, ahora ve a tomar un baño, cambiarte y te vemos a las 8 para la cena y presentarte a la familia.

Zelda entro al cuarto y pudo notar que ese cuarto era de la hija que ahora era consorte de alguno de ellos. Tomo un vestido sencillo color azul y dejo su tiara y pensó que jamás la volvería a usar un peso se desvanecía de Zelda, fue al baño donde se absorbió en sus pensamientos en su familia, en la hija de Ralis y en "él". Se cambio con lentitud y bajo a cenar. En la habitación se encontraba Ralis una pequeña niña con ojos verdes, y a la derecha de Ralis un joven muy apuesto con ojos color grises y cabello rubio.

Zelda: Buenas noches.

Ralis: siéntate Zelda, esta es mi familia Raven y Saria ellos serán para ti como hermanos.

Raven: bienvenida, espero que te sientas como en casa.

Saria: si mi hermano y yo te damos la bienvenida

Zelda ceno y escuchaba extraños relatos sobre estas criaturas pero al parecer no eran tan malos después de todo pensaba Zelda, llego la hora de dormir y Zelda fue directo a su habitación donde se coloco el camisón sin notar que alguien la observaba

Afueras de la casa en un árbol cercano al balcón de Zelda se encontraba un príncipe solitario.

Link: qué demonios hago espiándola debería irme, no es correcto.

Link se disponía a irse cuando llego alguien y le dijo detrás de él, es verdad es linda deberías hacerla tu consorte lástima que me la quitaste de la boca.

Link: Draco mi paciencia tiene límites no me provoques.

Draco: no lo dije con malicia sabes muy bien que ella te gusta solo piénsalo.

Draco desapareció en la bruma dejando a Link con sus pensamientos y observando cómo dormía Zelda desde afuera y fue cuando pensó que no estaría mal cuidarla desde adentro de la casa así que se interno en la casa y sentándose en un sillón cómodo la observaba mientras dormía. Esta sería la primera de tantas noches que el príncipe pasaría en esta casa.

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia en leer mis historias especialmente Sofilu y Elfotito por dejarme comentarios acerca de la historia… esta historia continua espero más comentarios por su parte

Atte

VZ


	4. Chapter 4 Él

Capítulo IV: Él

A la mañana siguiente Zelda se levanto rápidamente sabía que tenía que preparar el desayuno junto con Saria, rápidamente Zelda tomo un baño y se puso otro vestido azul cielo, bajo a la cocina donde Saria ya había empezado a sacar los ingredientes para el desayuno.

Saria: No era necesario que te levantas después de todo es tu primer día aquí.

Zelda: es que no es justo dejarte el trabajo a ti sola, apurémonos para que todo esté listo antes de que despierten tu padre y Raven. ¿Qué les gusta desayunar?

Saria: A Raven le gusta el café y la tarta de manzana y a papá le gusta el omelet y chocolate caliente.

Zelda: entonces preparémoslo, démonos prisa.

Saria y Zelda prepararon un exquisito desayuno para Ralis y Raven y estos se sentaron a desayunar.

Raven: felicidades les quedo muy bien el desayuno (dirigiéndole una mirada a Zelda).

Ralis: es verdad el desayuno estuvo delicioso sin embargo es hora de irnos Raven, tenemos asuntos con el Rey.

Ralis y Raven se fueron rápidamente hacia el castillo oscuro. Saria y Zelda se quedaron a solas.

Saria: pues bien se han ido, Zelda que te parece si yo hago la limpieza por hoy en lo que tu arreglas tu nuevo cuarto, era de mi hermana sabes pero yo no la recuerdo mucho, mi padre dijo que murió hace tantos años, me gustaría que tu fueras mi hermana.

Zelda entro en una confusión tremenda porque no le habían dicho a Saria que su hermana vivía en la casa cerca del lago.

Zelda: a mí también me gustaría ser tu hermana y gracias si tengo que arreglar mi habitación.

Saria: de acuerdo, entonces a medio día me acompañas al mercado y así conocerás el lugar.

Zelda: si me parece perfecto (con suma emoción pues Zelda quería saber cómo era la vida en este extraño lugar)

Zelda entro a su ahora habitación y comenzó por los vestidos asombrosamente le quedo la mayoría y noto una madera floja dentro del armario y encontró una seria de papeles que parecían cartas tomo una al azar la cual decía:

Ya no puedo más día y noche pensando en ti… necesito verte, estar contigo por favor ven conmigo esta noche a las 12 escaparemos.

D

Zelda pensaba en las cartas es posible que ellos puedan sentir a este punto siempre me parecieron tan fríos aunque el príncipe no lo parece tanto pero eso ojos azules me dan miedo, miedo de perderme en ellos.

Zelda siguió leyendo las cartas y pudo darse cuenta que lo conoció en un baile que otorgaban ellos en el castillo y que ella estaba tan enamorada como él.

Zelda termino de ordenar su nueva habitación justo cuando Saria tocaba la puerta.

Saria: Vamos al mercado

Zelda: Si vamos

Saria y Zelda recorrían el mercado comprando todo lo necesario para la comida y la cena, Zelda conoció mucha gente e iban cargadas de muchos víveres así que zelda decidió esperar a saria en la fuente con las cosas cuando puedo verlo a él paseando por el mercado y se aproximaba a ella, Zelda trato de disimular centrando su atención en una copa de oro que se encontraba en la fuente.

Link: Y bien? Que te parece?

Zelda: que son buenas personas y que somos tu ganado no es verdad?

Link: no son mi ganado pero si asi lo quieres ver

Se hizo un breve silencio.

Zelda: y esta copa se le habrá caído a alguien?

Link comenzó a reírse

Zelda: no le veo la gracia esta copa se ve que es muy valiosa tal vez su dueño la esté buscando?

Link: como talvez tu padre te este buscando para intercambiarte por las legiones prometidas

Zelda: yo…

Link: no es para tanto la copa no tiene ningún dueño es parte de la decoración, todos pueden tomarla para beber de la fuente. Y nadie lo robara porque sabes no querrán terminar de mi cena.

Zelda: pues yo si quiero ser tu cena, pero con una condición.

Link: creo que necesitas pensarlo mejor porque yo no acepto condiciones de nadie si me disculpa necesito hacer algunas cosas.

Zelda se quedo absorta este era un lugar extraño y a la vez hermoso. Saria llego y prepararon un deliciosa comida todos se sentaron a la mesa.

Raven: estuvo delicioso, Zelda que te parece si mañana vamos a la plaza y te la enseño con mas deatalle.

Zelda: gracias Raven me encantaría

Todo transcurría normal y la cena fue igual, después de la cena Zelda subió a su habitación donde estaba sola con sus pensamientos pensaba en la hermana de Saria, en Raven y en él. Sin notar que una sombra la vigilaba desde afuera de sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente Raven cumplió lo prometido y le dio un recorrido muy extenso a Zelda.

Raven: sabes es bueno vivir aquí, pero debes acostumbrarte poco a poco al principio no es fácil.

Zelda: si es bueno estar con ustedes, me gusta aquí pero quisiera que mi hermano y mi guardiana supieran que estoy bien, solo eso quiero.

Raven: talvez sea posible (con una amplia sonrisa)

Zelda: de verdad como?

Raven: a veces el príncipe de da instrucciones de salir para comprar más provisiones para el invierno, y voy a Hyrule puedo darle un mensaje de tu parte a tu hermano o guardiana.

Zelda: crees que este invierno te envié? (con mucha ilusión)

Raven: lo más probable es que si, sabes este año se incremento nuestra población.

Zelda: espero que te mande pronto, preparare una carta pero solo deberás darse a mi hermano o guardiana mi padre no debe enterarse.

Raven: debo advertirte en tu carta no les menciones que estas aquí podría haber guerra y sabes ellos siempre ganan

Zelda: lo sé.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron de lo más normal… hasta que un día Zelda fue a nadar al lago que estaba cerca de aquella cabaña prohibida por Ralis.

Zelda miro a sus alrededores y vio que no había nadie así que se quito sus ropas y se metió al agua. Zelda disfrutaba enormemente este momento. Hasta que escucho una voz.

Link: una mujer tan hermosa como tu no debería estar tan sola en un lugar tan apartado como este.

Zelda: eres un atrevido (sumergiéndose hasta los hombros en el agua)

Link: no soy un atrevido solo paseaba por aquí.

Zelda: si supongo que has venido a ver a la hija de Ralis no es verdad.

Link: te equivocas una vez más yo no soy amante de ella.

Zelda: entonces que haces en un lugar tan apartado como este?

Link: paseaba

Zelda: voltéate saldré del agua y no quiero que me veas pervertido

Link tomo el vestido de zelda y se lo puso en un lugar más cercano y se dio vuelta.

Link: solo ten cuidado al salir no vayas a resbalar de este lado hay…

Zelda hecho un profundo grito.

Link volteo y vio el cuerpo desnudo de Zelda con sangre había caído en unas rocas afiladas.

Zelda: No me veas.

Link la tomo entre brazos mientras Zelda lo golpeaba para tratar de zafarse.

Zelda: eres un…

Link tomo rápidamente su capa y la rasgo y comenzó a curar sus piernas mientras que con el resto de la capa tapaba el cuerpo desnudo de Zelda

Link: con esto estarás mejor

Zelda: cómo pudiste mirarme

Link: tenía que hacerlo para curarte

Zelda lloraba en una especie de vergüenza y frustración.

Link: no llores

Zelda: pero es que me has visto que humillación

Link: tranquila no se lo diré a nadie ahora lo más importante es que te cure apropiadamente, has dejado de sangrar y eso es bueno pero tienes fracturada una pierna, te llevare conmigo al castillo.

Zelda: pero me mataran los de tu clase.

Link: (repetía) los de mi clase…

Zelda: no quise decir eso pero es que…

Link: soy el príncipe no te harán daño y yo estaré siempre contigo y el que se atreva a tocarte siquiera lo mato con mi propias manos, tranquila?

Zelda: por favor no quiero ir solo con tu capa.

Link: tendré que vestirte

Zelda: pero…

Link miro profundamente a Zelda y le dijo al oído no te preocupes no mirare, cuidadosamente el príncipe cambio a zelda tratando de ver lo menos posible y zelda permanecía ruborizada.

Link tomo a Zelda en sus brazos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en el castillo. Específicamente en la habitación de link era tan grande como un salón libros por doquier, negras paredes cubiertas por maderas oscuras y la cama negra digna de un príncipe de la noche

Zelda se encontraba en su cama.

Link: no te preocupes yo mismo te hare las curaciones

Zelda: pero tú no eres medico

Link: tengo tantas profesiones (lanzándole una sonrisa a Zelda)

Zelda no sintió el mínimo dolor en las curaciones.

Link: necesitas comer algo te pediré algo de comer

Link tomo un cordel al parecer era de la servidumbre y apareció una hermosa mujer con cabellos largos y negros vestida de negro.

Mujer: ha llamado su alteza.

Link: necesito una cocinera y una sirvienta que atiendan a la señorita búscalas entre los humanos y que vengan a trabajar aquí serán bien compensados y avisa a su casa que la señorita no volverá en una temporada.

Zelda: no es necesario que te molestes tanto por mi.

Link: es mi responsabilidad tu estado, yo he sido el único culpable.

Zelda: no es verdad si yo no fuera tan torpe no abría caído.

Los dos se quedaban mirando a los ojos y finalmente zelda fue la que hablo.

Zelda: es una buena oportunidad para conocernos más.

Link sonrió y miro por la ventana Zelda lo observaba detenidamente y noto que el príncipe estaba sonriendo.

Hola a todos mis lectores ya volvi :P quiero darles las gracias a todos lo que se han tomado el tiempo de leer estar historia muy especialmente a

Sofilu por su apoyo que me ha motivado a seguir mi historia

Mininaxoxo: espero que tu lap se encuentre bien jajajajaja, la mía ha sobrevivido milagrosamente a este capítulo jajajajaja

Montse Fantasy por dejarme un comentario y seguir esta historia


	5. Chapter 5 Conociendonos

Capitulo V Conociéndonos

La noche llego repentinamente en aquel lugar aunque a decir verdad parecía como si el día no existiese era todo tan lúgubre. Link estaba viendo el fuego de la chimenea mientras Zelda miraba a Link.

Zelda: me estaba preguntando porque tu puedes salir al sol mientras los demás que habitan aquí no pueden hacerlo

Link: veo que eres muy observadora (retirando la mirada del fuego y posándola en Zelda)

Zelda lo miro en forma de disculpa parecía que a Link no le gustaba hablar del tema

Link: porque no llamas a las cosas por su nombre… sabes lo que soy así que dilo.

Zelda: eres el príncipe de este reino

Link: que a su vez es un vampiro…

Zelda: lo sé pero tú eres muy buena pe…

Link: no soy una persona soy un monstruo

Zelda: no lo eres! (mirando a link a los ojos)

Link: mi especie tiene diferentes tipos de estatus se encuentran los nobles, niveles inferiores a partir del C puesto que los nobles son clase B y finalmente los pura sangre tipo A de los cuales solo quedan dos te podrás dar cuenta quienes son, los niveles que toleran la luz de sol son A y B por lo tanto debes entender que la mayoría no tolera los rayos del sol más bien se convertirían en arena.

Zelda: es decir que tú eres un pura sangre. Pero cómo?

Link: en tiempos de antaño antes de que el tiempo fuera tiempo una princesa la cual es mi madre junto con mi padre encontraron una fuente muy poderosa de poder hicieron una civilización todos vivíamos en paz, pero hubo alguien que tomo este poder para obtener poder para su beneficio, mi padre lucho con el pero el daño estaba hecho el poder que fue encontrado nos maldijo convirtiendo a mi padre y madre en esto junto a su pueblo yo nací de dos pura sangre, mi madre murió después de eso… solo quedamos mi padre y yo. Este poder es muy caprichoso, pero lo hemos controlado y esta a mis órdenes específicamente.

Zelda tenía tantas preguntas quien había sido quien había tratado de apoderarse del este poder, porque la madre de link había muerto y porque este poder podía controlarlo?.

Link: se que tienes muchas preguntas pero es mejor que no tengas todas las respuestas…

La noche había caído completamente… si a esto se le llamaba noche era la oscuridad total.

Link: es hora de que duermas Zelda. (Sentándose en un sillón como si fuera su trono)

Zelda: pero vas a dormir aquí?

Link: todos los de mi estirpe olieron la sangre que emanaba de ti cuando te traje es mejor que permanezca tu lugar más seguro es junto a mi.

Zelda: pero estarlas muy incomodo toda la noche

Link: insinúas que duerma a tu lado en la cama?

Zelda: no como se te ocurre ( con rubor en sus mejillas)

Link: no te preocupes por mi yo rara vez duermo y no necesito descanso alguno

Zelda: es decir que me vigilaras…

Link: mmm mas bien yo diría que te protegeré estos días que estés conmigo.

Zelda no supo que mas decir asi que se predispuso a dormir en esa inmensa cama perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que vio fue a link acercarle la bandeja del desayuno.

Zelda: buenos dias

Link: buenos días te he traido tu desayuno ustedes los humanos tienen que comer mucho para mantener su salud.

Zelda: si muchas gracias todo se ve delicioso

Link: me alegra que te guste yo también desayunare a tu lado.

Zelda: pensé que ustedes solo tomaban…

Link: no te equivocas podemos comer al igual que ustedes pero no es suficiente, necesitamos sangre para obtener nuestra fuerza aunque también hay sustitutos como esta pastilla (era una pastilla blanca efervescente) aunque no da el mismo efecto me mantiene satisfecho por unos días.

Zelda: valla hay tantas cosas que nunca imagine ver… como esta.

Link: te refieres a un monstruo como yo?

Zelda: no me refiero a que la vida es tan distinta al palacio de Hyrule, esos días en el castillo parecen tan lejanos me gustaría darle un recado a mi hermano para que supiese que estoy bien.

Link: talvez Raven pueda dárselo. Ese insignificante pariente tuyo.

Zelda: raven no es insignificante me ha ayudado mucho en estos primeros dias

Link: si tu lo dices…

Zelda: tengo entendido que el va Hyrule a comprar cosas para el reino.

Link: si es verdad

Zelda: lo enviaras este año

Link: al parecer asi es aunque no se cuando.

Zelda tomo la mano de Link y le dijo por favor que sea lo más pronto posible.

Link: espero que asi sea.

Los días transcurrían y había enormes rumores que Zelda se había convertido en la amante de Link pero estos rumores se escuchaban dentro del palacio negro. Muchos estaban en desacuerdo y otros pensaban que no podía ser nada serio solo era una aventura y la gran mayoría decía que era solo la diversión del príncipe.

Link sabia que zelda pronto se curaría de sus heridas que ahora solo eran rasguños.

Link: princesa me gustaría llevarte a una cena en mi castillo con mi familia y los nobles de mi estirpe para después enseñarte nuestro bello bosque.

Zelda: me encantaría.

Link: lo preparare todo. Mañana por la noche será la cena. El motivo es mi cumpleaños.

Hola a todos aquí esta otro capítulo más de mi loca historia quiero hacer una especial felicitación a sofilu quien cumple sus quince que te la pases super bien con todos tus seres queridos y guardame un pedacito de pastel =3

Gracias a motse fantasy y elfotito por dejarme siempre un comentario que me alienta a seguir adelante grax!!

Minimaxoxo que onda pobre de la lap : ( esta al borde del colapso

Lap de VZ: mira quién habla la que me hecho agua el otro dia

VZ: mmmm de que hablas :S

Lap VZ: no te hagas

vZ: mmm (le da un rápido zape a su lap)

lap VZ: ¬¬U

Vz: minimaxoxo no hay que dejar que estas laps se subleven Jijiji

Pd: dejen un comentario plis y siii a mi también este capítulo se inspiro en Vampire Knight amo a Kaname Kuran es mio no lo toque =3 jijiji


	6. Chapter 6 vampiro entre vampiros

Capitulo V: vampiros entre vampiros

Todo transcurría normal en el castillo oscuro, todos estaban muy ocupados por la celebración del cumpleaños del príncipe es un evento especial que se celebraba cada 1000 años era todo un acontecimiento, hasta las personas de la ciudadela del sol lo sabían y todos festejaban por su cuenta y su manera claro que el príncipe les proporcionaba todo el licor que pudiesen consumir estos días de fiesta.

Era la gran noche del baile y Zelda estaba en su habitación ya recuperada de las fracturas que había sufrido. Zelda estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño cuando entro una sirvienta humana.

Sirvienta: Princesa, el príncipe Link que ha pedido que por favor use este vestido en la fiesta.

Zelda: muchas gracias

Zelda miraba el hermoso vestido blanco que era escotado con unas ligeras mangas que solo cubrían parte del hombro y noto que este era un largo extraño pues la parte de enfrente mostraban sus piernas tenía un corte en v invertido en la parte de enfrente con pequeños holanes que hacían esta forma y los zapatos blancos hacían juego con el vestido y una hermosa cinta de seda blanca con una rosa roja para su cuello.

Zelda se puso el vestido para ver que el vestido que se le hacía extraño era hermoso y la rosa roja en su cuello era muy bonita.

Zelda había terminado de arreglarse cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

Link: Puedo pasar? (link vestia una hermosa túnica negra estilo caballero de la mesa redonda)

Zelda: si adelante

Link se quedo mirando a Zelda con detenimiento, Zelda se ruborizo al instante.

Link: estas lista?

Zelda: si estoy lista aunque…

Link: nadie te hará daño, nadie se atrevería

Zelda: lo se, es solo que no soy…

Link: tranquila solo permanece a mi lado

Zelda: si (con un dejo de timidez y preocupación)

Zelda se mostro muy impactada al encontrarse con un salón tan grande y tan bello en su castillo no había tal cosa bellas paredes de madera, los cuadros en esas paredes todo era tan perfecto, hasta la alta escalera con la alfombra roja como la sangre que se encontraba a sus pies, solo había un pequeño un detalle todos en esa sala eran vampiros.

Link: estas lista para bajar?

Zelda: si

Link y Zelda bajaron por la escalera y todas las miradas se centraban en ellos. Al llegar hasta abajo los primeros que lo recibieron fueron dos jóvenes vampiros una mujer y hombre que Zelda reconoció como su agresor.

Draco: es un placer su majestad. Le deseo un feliz cumpleaños y un excelente día a su acompañante.

Mujer: querrás decir bocadillo (con sorna)

Link: ella no es mi bocadillo como lo ha dicho Draco es mi acompañante por esta noche Blade

Blade: pues pienso que no deberías traer a una insignificante humana.

Link: lo que tu pienses me tiene sin cuidado así que aun lado

Zelda y Link se aproximaron a un sillón rojo en lo alto de los invitados los cuales todos les mostraban sus respetos mediante reverencias. Al llegar al sillón Link se sentó y todos lo invitados lo miraban a la expectativa.

Link: continúen

Los invitados siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta, y link le tendió la mano a Zelda para que se sentara así que Zelda la tomo pero lo que no esperaba es que Link hiciera que callera sobre él y abrazándola.

Link: el lugar más seguro para ti es junto a mi.

Zelda no supo que decir asi que solo permaneció en el abrazo de Link con una serie de sentimientos mezclados. Los invitados seguían disfrutando de la fiesta y desde una esquina se veía como una mujer la miraba con odio, en cuanto a los demás invitados pensaban que los rumores eran ciertos el príncipe al fin tenía un amante pero esto sería por poco tiempo, nadie violaría la ley de convertir humanos a vampiros, el rey no lo permitiría, aunque cavia una posibilidad después de todo ellos son sangre pura.

Zelda: Tu padre no está…

Link: No te molestes él nunca viene a mis cumpleaños, dice que es inútil.

Zelda: inútil?

Link: contabilizar una vida eterna…

Zelda: entiendo, quien es la mujer con la que hablamos y el joven?

Link: el hombre es Draco es mi más leal amigo nos conocemos hace mucho y eso es ya bastante decir la mujer Blade bueno es noble que al parecer tenía la esperanza de convertirse en mi amante… para serte sincero todos esperaban eso.

Zelda: y porque no es tu…?

Link: porque nunca la he deseado… Además aunque fue criada para servirme no creo que me ame es solo por el estatus.

Zelda una vez mas se sumergió en sus pensamientos… porque el estaba con ella?, porque no podría dejar de mirarlo? Que era todo esto? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un señor se aproximo junto con su familia de dos hijas al parecer era un noble.

Noble: su majestad la fiesta es esplendida pero parece un poco hambriento me gustaría ofrecerle a mi hija mayor, mi hija por usted haría lo que fuese.

Link miro como los demás nobles les ofrecían a sus hijas, Zelda no sabía que decir ni que hacer.

Link: les agradezco mucho por tan loable atención para conmigo.

Zelda quiso levantarse pero link se lo impidió mirándola fijamente para después darle un beso en la mejilla. Lo cual provoco las miradas extrañadas de los nobles.

Draco: bueno es hora del pastel, por favor acompáñenme todos al jardín.

Todos los nobles fueron saliendo hasta dejar a solas a link y a zelda.

Link: lamento el mal rato que te he hecho pasar, pero no haber aceptado esa cortesía me hubiese traído muchos problemas en el futuro, lo lamento Zelda.

Zelda: no tienes porque darme explicaciones (con suma tristeza) yo solo…

Link: no digas nada vamos al jardín a comer un poco de pastel.

Zelda y link llegaron al jardín donde se encontraba un enorme pastel lleno de velas hasta el tope.

Zelda: no crees que son demasiadas velas deberías poner solo una por cada diez años.

Link: jajaja son por cada mil años Zelda.

Zelda: que O_Ou…

Link: Asi es, lamento decirte que estas con un completo anciano.

Zelda: Valla debes haber visto tantas cosas, a mi me gustaría haber visto todas las cosas que tu ya has visto.

Link: podría ser posible…

Zelda: que quieres decir?

Link: toma tu rebanada de pastel

Zelda: gracias.

Link y Zelda fueron a comer su rebanada de pastel al jardín debajo de un árbol.

Link: Mañana me harías el honor de venir conmigo a este bosque?

Zelda: si por supuesto

Link: será nuestra despedida

Zelda: que quieres decir no te volveré a ver?

Link levanto a Zelda del césped para y abrazarla un momento fue un momento mágico después retiro la cinta blanca junto con la rosa roja que había en su cuello para después acarisiar su suave cuello y muy cerca le susurro al oído… te amo… y así mismo le coloco un hermoso collar con rubíes en forma de una rosa.

Zelda: link yo…

Link: no digas nada, mañana en el bosque hablaremos.

Zelda: si (sumamente ruborizada por lo que acababa de pasar, simplemente no lo podía crees que ese hombre le había dicho te amo) Tal vez había entendido mal y eso la lleno de una inmensa tristeza

Link llevo a Zelda a su habitación donde ella se puso el camisón y entro a las cobijas.

Zelda: hasta mañana.

Link: hasta mañana princesa

Zelda sentía como su protector estaba observándola desde aquel sillón no sabía que pensar, solo en que mañana se desvelaría la verdad sobre sus sentimientos poco a poco fue quedándose dormida por lo cual no escucho la puerta abrirse.

Draco: Link podemos hablar?

Link y Draco salieron al pasillo de la habitación de Zelda

Draco: estás loco?

Link: Aún no…

Draco: Todos los nobles me han pedido que reconsideres tu actitud para con esa humana, está bien que tengas amantes humanas pero necesitas darle prioridad a las nobles.

Link: y me lo dices tú… Tu que estas perdidamente enamorado de la hija de Ralis, tu que la sacaste de su casa para tenerla como amante en esa cabaña por favor no me vengas a dar a mi esa clase de lecciones éticas

Draco: yo…

Link: Pensaste que no sabía nada, pues bien lo sé todo. Así que no me culpes que guste de una humana

Draco: es precisamente por eso que atrevo a decírtelo que no entiendes que la harás sufrir la veras envejecer mientras tu sigues con esta juventud maldita.

Link: Sabes que hay una solución.

Draco: Solo los sangre pura pueden hacerlo y sabes cuál es el riesgo antes y después.

Link: estoy muy consciente de todo.

Draco: Que propones?

Link: Aun no lo sé mañana hablare con Zelda, si me acepta podría protegerla para siempre… y si tú me ayudas te daré lo que tanto anhelas la espesa sangre de los Valquiria

Draco: y el rey?

Link: Olvidas quien controla el poder de este reino?

Draco: Serias capaz?

Link: He estado aburrido desde hace muchos milenios

Draco: protegeré a tu dama con mi vida.

Link: Sabia que contaría contigo

Draco: Necesitas sangre noble para obtener más poder asi que aceptare las peticiones de los nobles.

Link: es un precio a pagar. No quiero que ella me dé la suya.

Draco: La sangre de la persona que amas te llena completamente eso no lo debes olvidar Link de Valaquia

Link: Pero recuerda aun Zelda no ha dicho su palabra final

Draco y Link se quedaron mirando fijamente. Mientras en la cama de link reposaba una hermosa mujer que no sabía nada del nuevo plan que se estaba formando mientras ella dormía.

Hola a todos otro capítulo más de esta historia espero que les este gustando espero que me manden sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Mininaxoxo te lo dije esas malditas laps jejejeje atrápala yo ya tengo sometida a la mía véase la lap de VZ en con una cadena en la esquina de su cuarto jejejejeej (risa macabra) por otro lado me gusta mucho que te este gustando la historia.

Montse Fantasy: Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer mi historia y que la vallas siguiendo =) y es bueno saber que siempre contare con tus reviuuus XD

ElFotito: mmm todo indica que si va tener problemas jajajajaja :O


	7. Chapter 7 Love

Capítulo VII

Love.

Al día siguiente Zelda empezaba a abrir los ojos cuando encontró de frente una figura muy peculiar era Link quien la miraba fijamente.

Link: buenos días princesa.

Zelda: B… buenos días

Link: Zelda… después que desayunes me gustaría verte en el bosque como me prometiste, también te recomendaría escribir unas cuantas cartas.

Zelda: tan pronto te quieres deshacer de mi?

Link: Será mejor que prepares tus cosas hoy por la noche volverás a las puertas doradas

Sin decir más Link salió de la habitación dejando a Zelda con sus pensamientos, Zelda pensaba que solo había imaginado decir a Link tan bellas palabras Te amo… claro era de esperarse con tantas chicas lindas y Blade era de esperarse que después de todo, solo era humana. Zelda tomó sus cosas y las puso en una pequeña maleta.

Zelda: Solo fui su pasatiempo debí imaginarlo por su comportamiento (una lagrima fugas cruzo el bello rostro de Zelda)

Zelda recordó que tenía que explicar la ausencia y el motivo por el cual no volvería a Hyrule, pensó en escribirle a su padre pero sabía que esto no iba a ser necesario, solo dos cartas serían enviadas una dirigida a Impa y la otra a su hermano Aragon. Las escribió con calma, quería permanecer todo el tiempo posible en la habitación de Link. En la tarde finalmente Zelda fue directo hacia los bosques donde encontró a Link y Raven

Raven: Zelda que bueno que te encuentres bien, Zelda… nosotros queremos que…

Link: Zelda por favor entrégale a Raven las cartas en este mismo momento Raven va camino a Hyrule.

Zelda entrego las cartas sin decir una palabra…

Link: Raven por favor asegúrate que estas cartas tengan contestación.

Raven: si su majestad (el tono lo dijo todo, odio completo)

Link: Raven… lo siento.

Raven lo miro de reojo a Link y a Zelda mientras que Zelda permanecía de pie con la mirada triste.

Zelda: Bueno fue agradable pasar tiempo aquí (sostenía una pequeña maleta) bueno yo…

Link tomo a Zelda entre sus brazos tan rápido que Zelda no pudo notar la rapidez de sus movimientos.

Link: No quiero que te alejes de mi… y sabes porque

Zelda miro esos ojos azules, esos ojos azules tan diferentes a los rojos cuando parece que Link tiene sed de sangre.

Zelda: pero… pensé que era solo un …

Link: sueño

Zelda: si… es que yo no soy…

Link: por favor déjame estar contigo…

Zelda: aunque mi vida sea corta o larga te pertenece absolutamente… solo quiero estar junto a ti.

Link: Zelda (arrodillándose ante ella sin dejar de abrazarla) no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti. La oveja de enamoro del Lobo (Link miro fijamente los ojos de Zelda tomándola del rostro)

Zelda: que estúpida oveja.

Link: que masoquista Lobo

Haciendo una breve pausa Zelda volvió a la realidad

Zelda: pero no puedo regresar a la casa de Ralis me echaría.

Link: Lo sé, es por ello que he mandado a construir una bella villa en el lago, te encantara solo será temporal hasta que vengas aquí a vivir conmigo mientras tu transformación se lleva a cabo.

Zelda: mi transformación…?

Link: si quiero que seas… (Con suma tristeza)

Zelda: es lo que mas deseo en esta vida. (Abrazando con desesperación a Link)

Link: pero es que no sabes aun que es vivir eternamente.

Zelda: No… pero junto a ti será como un sueño del que no quiero despertar jamás.

Link: Vamos quiero enseñarte la Villa. Tú la puedes decorar a tu gusto serás la reina en la villa, yo estaré la mayoría del tiempo contigo, Draco será tu protector.

Zelda: pienso que será mientras mi transformación.

Link: así es sin embargo no es muy grato es muy doloroso

Zelda: no importa aguantare.

Link: En tu estancia en la villa, la hija de Ralis ira a vivir contigo así se harán compañía y Draco estará más tranquilo.

Al llegar a las puertas doradas la gente se paralizo al ver a Zelda con el príncipe, nadie sabía si regresaría a su casa o irían a otro lado finalmente pasaron por la casa de Ralis, pero no se detuvieron fueron hasta el lago donde una gran villa que antes no estaba se encontraba reposando al lado del lago. Al entrar Zelda vio el salón principal adornado exquisitamente con pieles y una gran chimenea, recorrió toda la casa hasta llegar a sus habitaciones.

Link: te gusta?

Zelda: si es hermosa, me encantaría estar siempre aquí los dos solos.

Link: Me encantaría eso… (Con una sombra de tristeza)

Zelda: qué pasa Link?

Link: es que yo soy un príncipe y un sangre pura no puedo solo pensar en mi tengo que controlar a los de mi especie para que no haya guerras entre humanos y nosotros.

Zelda: Pero eso nunca pasara nadie se atrevería a desafiarte.

Link: Es muy cierto pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo

Se escucho el llamado de la puerta. Una bella joven de ojos verdes y cabellos rojos entro a la habitación.

Joven: su majestad mi nombre es Aril

Zelda tomo las manos de Aril.

Zelda: Espero que seamos buenas amigas Aril

Aril: si su majestad

Zelda: solo llamame Zelda.

Aril: está bien Zelda.

Link se despidió de Zelda con un tierno beso en la mejilla dejando solas a Aril y Zelda las cuales empezaron a hacer amistad enseguida.

Aril: Dime Zelda, cómo está mi padre?

Zelda: Al parecer está molesto porque tú y yo estamos aquí

Aril: nunca nos perdonara (con suma tristeza)

Zelda: es verdad pero…

Aril: la cuestión es que mi padre los odia y odia a Hyrule

Zelda: pero… porque?

Aril: tu padre…

Zelda: mi padre?

Aril: si, lamento decírtelo yo pero algún día lo sabrás el motivo es que tu padre despojo a mi padre del trono, tenía miedo de que el pueblo lo prefiriese a mi padre, es por ello que el tuyo llevo a mi padre con engaños a la puerta negra y jamás volvió a ver Hyrule, mi madre era su consuelo pero murió al dar a luz a mi hermana y luego yo… lo he abandonado (comenzó a llorar amargamente)

Zelda: No lo sabía mi padre nunca ha sido buen gobernante la esperanza es mi hermano sin embargo tengo miedo que algo le suceda, mi padre es detestable, mi madre no aguantaba sus golpizas, mi madre nunca lo quiso.

Aril: Lamento oír eso…

Zelda: basta de tristezas… sabes lo único bueno de esto es que somos primas.

Aril: es verdad.

Una semana había transcurrido y Raven se encontraba en las puertas de Hyrule.

Hola a todos se que no he actualizado ni nada pero ya estamos de vacaciones así que actualizare más seguido también corregiré mis otros FF espero que los vuelvan a leer ya corregidos jejejeje :P


	8. Chapter 8 Cartas

Cartas

Raven se encontraba en las puertas de Hyrule donde pudo ver el reino muy cambiado los excesos de la gente eran inevitables era como la caída del imperio Romano en vías de transformarse en una Sodoma y Gomorra, los templos no eran respetados solo imperaba una cosa el exceso de los placeres en la ciudad y la pobreza extrema para el humilde y justo. Raven atravesó la ciudadela hasta llegar al castillo donde espero para poder hablar con el príncipe ya que con él se llevaban los acuerdos sobre alimentos en grandes cantidades ya que su padre ya no atendía al reino sino que gastaba la dote acordada por Zelda y tenia las legiones prometidas a su servicio. Cuando Raven al fin llego al estudio real se llevaba una acalorada discusión entre padre e hijo.

Rey: Ni una palabra más tu hermana volverá porque sabe que es su deber como princesa además nuestros soldados más preparados la están buscando.

Aragon: pues si eso piensas deberías al menos haber esperado a que mi hermana apareciera y no haber aceptado los regalos del rey de Zaibach sabes lo que eso provocara cuando mi hermana no aparezca la guerra y ni la trifuerza podrá salvarnos si todos los reinos se unen en nuestra contra.

Rey: Eso no pasara no lo permitiré. Deberías relajarte después de tantas vírgenes que te ha traído tu futuro cuñado porque no vas con ellas.

Aragon: No pienso en mujeres ahora lo que me preocupa es el reino, que no entiendes nuestra ciudad esta cayendo precisamente por los excesos a los que tu nos has hecho presa es lo que quiere Zaibach debilitarnos y atacarnos, exterminarnos y asumir el trono. Que no lo entiendes!

Rey: No más discusiones (plaff se escucho un fuerte puñetazo que fue para el príncipe)

Aragon se limpio la sangre que emanaba de su boca.

Aragon: Zelda nunca regresara.

Aragon salió de la habitación muy enojado y pudo ver a un joven que lo esperaba.

Aragon: Lamento la espera.

Raven: No se preocupe su majestad.

Aragon: Tengo entendido que mi padre personalmente tenía audiencias con usted sobre los alimentos que nos compra cada determinado tiempo.

Raven: Así es… este año vengo por una cantidad de alimentos y no solo eso quiero comprar sus nuevas tecnologías, telas finas, caballos. Tengo una lista muy detallada.

Raven le entrego la lista a Aragon quien la reviso con sumo cuidado.

Aragon: Me parece que tendremos todo listo para esta misma noche mi padre me dijo que sus pedidos debían ser atendidos al instante aunque pareciera imposible. Todo estará listo en la noche así que podrán hacerse cargo sus sirvientes.

Raven: Soy el único que ha venido a pedir estos materiales pero como se lo habrá informado su padre solo necesito escolta a la entrada de las montañas blancas.

Aragon: Me parece muy extraño, me gustaría que me acompañara esta tarde en lo que su pedido está listo.

Raven: Con mucho gusto su majestad.

Pasaron las horas de una agradable charla aunque Raven sabía disimular su procedencia y lo extraño de su presencia, faltaban unas cuantas horas para el anochecer cuando Raven le entrego a Aragon una carta.

Aragon: es para mí?

Raven: Así es por favor al termino de su lectura se me han dado órdenes para que usted responda de inmediato sin hacerme preguntas así que regresare en dos horas con permiso su majestad.

Raven salió de la habitación donde se encontraba para revisar la mercancía solicitada.

Aragon tomo la carta son sumo cuidado y empezó la lectura.

_Querido hermano se que hice muy mal en irme de Hyrule pero no tenia opción mi padre planeaba casarme con ese maldito no podía hacerlo sabes cómo viven las mujeres en Zaibach tenía miedo. Por otra parte puedo decirte que encontrado la felicidad en el lugar donde me encuentro ahora, estoy bien por favor no me busquen mas, nunca regresare porque no me será posible, siempre te extrañare tu rostro pequeño hermano, si alguna vez piensas y aciertas en el lugar donde estoy no inicies algo de lo cual sabes que Hyrule no podrá sobre existir._

_PD: cuando me extrañes solo mira hacia el norte de Hyrule._

_Adiós mi muy querido hermano_

El príncipe medito acerca de la carta sabía que su hermana jamás regresaría a Hyrule, pero le quedaba el gran alivio que ella se encontraba bien y feliz, así que inicio una carta y fue hacia las puertas de Hyrule donde se encontraba Raven.

Aragon: Raven por favor entrégale esta carta a mi hermana y dile que no intentare nada que este tranquila. Pero Raven dime una cosa.

Raven: lo que sea su majestad.

Aragon: mi hermana es feliz contigo?

Raven: hubiese querido decirle que es feliz conmigo y si está en mis manos sería feliz conmigo pero su felicidad depende de otra persona.

Aragon: ya veo, al menos se que está bien. Es curioso Raven tu y yo nos parecemos tanto el cabello rubio, los ojos, solo tenemos una diferencia mi cabello es más largo que el tuyo.

Raven: es verdad. Entregare tu carta espero volver y de no ser así me dio gusto conocerte, y una advertencia decidle a tu rey que mi rey sigue exigiendo el pago cada año aunque Hyrule entre a guerra.

Aragon: Si ya se los acuerdos que Hyrule tiene con el reino Valaquia.

Raven: Al menos me alegra que un secreto sea develado.

Aragon: buen viaje.

Raven dejaba el reino de Hyrule atrás mientras tanto en la villa que Link había construido para Zelda todo se encontraba en paz y tranquilidad o al menos eso pensaba Zelda.

Aril y Zelda estaban platicando en la chimenea cuando llego Link.

Aril: su majestad los dejo solos. Con su permiso.

Link: Zelda tengo buenas y malas noticias la primera es que podrás ser mi esposa en un corto tiempo cuando termine tu transformación que llevaremos a cabo esta misma noche al igual que la de Aril. Las malas noticias es que mi padre al fin sus plegarias han sido escuchadas.

Zelda: que pasa eso deberían ser buenas noticias… tu padre que ha…

Link: es una historia que muy pocos saben y solo una vez te la diré en la eternidad es muy dolorosa comprendes?

Zelda: si…

Link: la historia de mi familia se inicio hace tantos milenios que pocos la recuerdan casi nadie. Mi padre y madre eran los reyes de este sitio antes llamado Atlantis teníamos tanta tecnología éramos superiores a todo lo conocido sin embargo encontramos la forma de vencer a la muerte gozar de la eterna juventud, apenas mis padres tomaron posesión de esta y mis padres fueron transformados en esto, lo aceptamos aunque no de buena manera lo peor vino en el día cuando descubrimos que no todos eran inmunes al sol, la mayoría de nuestros habitantes perecieron mi madre que estaba embarazada de mí, me dio a luz pero al saber que yo era como ellos murió de pena absorbiendo yo su vida, cuando era niño este extraño poder me hablaba y me seducía, al final lo controle por completo mi padre nunca pudo hacerlo, después de la muerte de mi madre jamás volvió a probar sangre, la única que probo fue la de mi madre. Mi padre quiere morir aunque no hemos encontrado la forma de hacerlo, hasta ahora la falta de alimento ha provocado repentinamente que mi padre dejara de moverse sumiéndolo en un profundo sueño así continuara y es su deseo morir de esta forma ya que mi padre lo ha tomado como el perdón que el tanto ha anhelado. Así que aun quieres convertirte en lo que soy?

Zelda: Sí.

Link tomo a Zelda abrasándola para después saborear el exquisito cuello de Zelda con su lengua y preparar el inmenso dolor que sentiría. Link tomo un respiro como si lo necesitara y encajo sus colmillos en el cuello de Zelda mostrando sus fieros y profundos ojos rojos.

Zelda simplemente se dejo llevar aunque sentía la tibia sangre que recorría su cuello. Al finalizar Link beso a Zelda con un beso profundo y casi aprisionado de sangre de un beso recibía la vida y de un beso recibía la muerte.

Hola a todos mis lectores ya tenía tiempo de no escribir nada pero con el maratón de las fiestas :P se me junto jejeje

Un especial agradecimiento kitsume que me dejo ver mis faltas de ortografía no tengo excusa que puedo alegar las clases de español me pasaron de noche pero tratare de mejorar en este aspecto, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia y lo de los ojos rojos pues jejeje se me olvido aclarar es solo cuando tienen hambre los vampiros y azules se podría decir estado normal

Jackiie muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y disfrutar mi historia espero que sigas leyendo este fic

Montse Fantasy: si la maldita escuela y luego las fiestas (pedas) jajajaja pero aquí estamos de nuevo sigue disfrutando esta historia =)


	9. Chapter 9 Criatura de la noche

Criatura de la noche

Desde el momento de sentir sus colmillos en mi garganta lo supe sería suya eternamente y luego el sabor de sus labios, sangre es caliente es exquisita. Zelda estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un dolor insoportable en su garganta.

Zelda pensaba quema, quema, no más, sujeto los cabellos de Link, suplicando que parara, pero no paraba el dolor era insoportable quería gritar pero no podía, su piel empezó a palidecer el dolor solo pensaba en eso el insoportable dolor, sintió levemente como el rostro de link la miraba con preocupación y su cuerpo fue depositado tiernamente en la cama, pero no permaneció inmóvil se movía estrepitosamente, hasta que un grito de dolor salió por su garganta, se escuchaba hasta el pueblo, no mas, gritaba pero nunca pedía la muerte sabía que era solo un camino tortuoso hasta su amado, finalmente fue desapareciendo poco a poco, muy lento más de lo que Zelda hubiese deseado para sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

Link estaba muy preocupado por Zelda pero sabía que lo lograría escucho la puerta y entro draco.

Draco: al fin al parecer sus gritos se escucharon hasta el pueblo tal vez venga alguien.

Link: no lo creo. Draco me has ayudado enormemente (link tomo una copa que había en una mesita y se corto una muñeca dándole una copa casi llena de sangre a Draco) para Aril

Draco: Gracias, pero no quiero que sea una sangre pura (tomo la copa y se corto la muñeca para mezclar su sangre en esa copa) me retiro.

Link: dos puras sangres ya son demasiados.

Link cuidaría todo este tiempo a Zelda minutos más tarde se escucharía un terrible grito al igual que el de Zelda.

Zelda reposaba en su cama tan calmada pero su aspecto empezó a cambiar, su piel ya era blanca pero ahora lo era aun mas, sus labios rosas ya no eran inocentes sino que atraían insinuaban un beso pasional, sus manos tenían uñas afiladas cual cristal, su cabello rubio lacio ahora se curvaba en delicados risos, era ella pero diferente.

Era de mañana los pájaros despertaron a Zelda era como si pudiera escucharlo todo lejos, cerca.

Link: lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse.

Zelda: es maravilloso me siento tan bien.

Link: lo sé, pero debes tener hambre.

Zelda: si es como si me picara la garganta

Link tomo a Zelda y le dijo Bebe.

Zelda: no sé cómo hacerlo.

Link: es simple solo muerde.

Zelda obedeció y mordió suavemente a Link y su sangre comenzó a llenar sus labios, su boca todo. No podía parar sentía un frenesí pero no solo de sed comenzó a despojar a Link de su ropa rompiéndosela quería más que su sangre.

Link miro a Zelda y ella a él.

Zelda: que me sucedió? No podía detenerme, yo quería…

Link: no te preocupes es normal. Tenemos esos deseos con la persona amada después de beber su sangre yo los tuve contigo cuando…

Zelda: pero tú no me arrancaste la ropa (con suma vergüenza)

Link: digamos que me contuve muy bien.

Zelda: siempre será así?

Link: hasta que dejes de amarme

Zelda: es un regalo.

Link: tal vez

Zelda estaba absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que se percato que estaba semidesnuda enseñando sus senos y por reflejo se cubrió pero al ver a link sin ropa desvió la mirada hacia un espejo donde se miro por primera vez. Quien es ella? pensó Zelda

Link: eres hermosa, depositando un suave beso en su boca que Zelda recibió con agrado y comenzó a hacerlo apasionadamente no podía controlarse.

Link separo un poco a Zelda.

Link: nuestras emociones son más fuertes, ya quiero que seas mi esposa no soporto mas no hacerte mía.

Zelda: es solo la boda yo quiero tenerte ahora.

Link: debemos esperar o no podrás ser mi esposa solo mi concubina son las leyes de este mundo que hay que cumplir.

Dicho esto zelda tomo un ligero baño y se cambio de ropa, tenía que preparase para su boda en los siguientes días.

Aril también había despertado del largo sueño y todos se reunieron para desayunar por decirlo así, una copa de sangre y un trozo de carne cruda era un alimento básico. El desayuno transcurría normalmente.

Draco: cuál es el siguiente paso? Su majestad

Link: esta noche habrá una fiesta para presentar a mi prometida y su futura reina.

Draco: el consejo no consentirá.

Link: no necesito de su consentimiento y lo saben, ellos sabían que yo mismo buscaría a mi prometida, así que esta noche será llevada al castillo.

Draco: tendrá que pasar la inspección.

Link: lo sé, pero eso no es problema, no lo permitiría pero esto ayudara su entrada en la corte.

Hola a todos si ya me había tardado pero por la maldita escuela pero bueno como siempre quiero agradecerles el tiempo que se toman para leer esta historia =) muchas grax


End file.
